


my songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)

by BayHendrix



Series: Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "The things we do for love.", But more than anything it makes alone, But she is the shape of her experiences and they have made her like an iron fortress, Gen, Heed the tags!!!!, His loyalty to Sansa will be explained, House Stark, Jon/Sansa and Sansa/Tormund are past relationships!!!!!, Multiple Pov, Sansa is not perfect and some people may hate her, Sansa played the long game, Some part of Bran's humanity have emerged over the years, Starts 21 years after 8x03, The North remembers, This includes a tong of unsavory actions, Weaves canon and AU together into a twisted mess, but she does love her family, dont like it don't read it, dubious choices were made and the consequences are unfolding, inspired by the awesome quote from Littlrfinger to Sansa about seeing enemies and chances everywhere, oh well, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: "You presume much Your Grace, to say you know who I am. My mother told me a piece of advice once. She said I am who I will myself to be. I have known who I was since I was nine years old when I fell into the hearth fire and did not burn. My name is Robb Stark. It is who I am now and until the day I die."Twenty-one years after the defeat of the Night King Robb Stark, eldest son of the Lady of Winterfell, is about to become a father for the third time with his wife Sarra Manderly. But upon the birth of his son a long hidden secret comes to light putting his family and the peace between the North and South in jeopardy.His siblings and allies rally to his side while in the South the Dragon Queen and her husband the Black Dragon are sent reeling. Their only child the sickly Prince Aemon finds his birthright in danger.And Sansa Stark, always planning and scheming in the shadows, sees this as another round in the game of thrones. After all the game never ends and she and as always she plays for survival, for herself, everyone she cares for, and her kingdom. She plays to win.





	1. Robb I

At twenty-four years of age Robb Stark, son of the Red wolf, is the mirror of what his uncle should have been. Red curls, blue eyes, broad shoulders, and tall. He is beloved by the people. Loyal, strong, and ruthless in the way most of the south would never quite understand. He is honorable to a point. Cross that point and he will raze the ground down to the marrow. He loves his siblings and his wife and two children. With another on the way he is helping to secure the future of House Stark. None care to remember he was born a bastard during the year long absence of the White Wolf before he came north with the he Dargon Queen. When asked Sansa Stark said a wolf fathered her son. It was the only answer she ever gave and it was learnt to be enough.

The second child of Sansa Stark is Harlon Stark. All kno who his father is. With his orange beard and force smile and grey eyes Harlon is every bit as wild as his father. He rules over Last Hearth with an iron fist. The first to fight and the first to drink. Harlon is twenty years old and loves and fights with everything he has. He has not married by has two bastards his mother legitimized. Anna and Sigrid. Twin girls with fierce red hair and dazzling blue eyes. Tormund Giantsbane is more often than not at the side of his son and fiercely protective of his three years old grand daughters. 

Lyarra Stark is the youngest child of Sansa and the only girl. Sixteen years of age. The daughter of Sansa and her lover William Stark. A descendent of Brandon Snow, brother of Torrhen Stark, and former leader of the company of the Rose. Summoned from Essos after the defeat of the Night King. The company made of men and women who bore the blood of Fiest Men and of the only family names. A company who chose to serve Sansa Stark and return home.

Lyarra has the grey eyes of her father and the dark hair of the Starks. She is slight woman who is fierce with a blade and is her mother's shadow. Lyarra is a beauty who many say could be Lyanna Stark incarnate. This I something she has no desire to be. 

Robb Stark loves his siblings. He loves William who is the only father he has truly known. But Robb loves his mother. Aside from his children she is the on,y he cares for most in the world. He worships the ground she walks on. She is the one who sang him to sleep and loved him enough for two parents. She is not perfect but she is his mother. He loves her shadows and all. 

He is a father to three children. His eldest is Ned. Ned with his red hair and blue eyes. Ned who is four and is loud and bold and bright. Liam is two. Liam has the dark hair of his mother and the blue eyes of his father. Liam is quiet and watches. He is curious and loves Sarra most of all. And now his third son has been born. His third son who is hours old and has changed the world as they know it.

his son who is crying and who has sent his mother screaming with order to seal Winterfell. His mother who is now ordering the rookery to be shit down. All those who witnessed the birth are to be under guard. The lords are to be summoned. He knows she is preparing for war. 

His wife is crying begging for answers. William is doing his best to calm her down. Robb is holding his son in his arms. And his mother is at his side looking at the boy with a face as cold as stone. His son with purple eyes and silver hair. His son who shows the truth Sansa has long hid. 

She looks at the boy and sees the blood of the man who betrayed her. The man who fled and left her behind. The man who she has learnt to hate all these longs years. The man who went south with the Dragon Queen and who never came back. His mother looks at him with those eerie eyes. So cold and calm that show nothing. In that respect she remind him of Uncle Bran. But Robb knows she will love this babe. And she will kill to protect him. 

"What is his name?" William is the one to break the silence. William who is smiling at the babe and the boy who is his son is every way possible. William who is the only father Robb could want. This is the man who taught him to hold a sword. Who was here when his children were born. The man who Robb named his second son after. The man who never married his mother but loves her enough to accept it without question. And the man who will love this child regardless of the secret it has revealed tonth world. 

Robb takes a breath and decides. "Theon. His name is Theon Stark."


	2. Edric I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has gotten some strong reactions from people. When I write a story I do so hoping it will inspire something. Like it or hate it I want it to make the readers feel something. However As I continue this story I do not want it to descend into a shipping war or anything of the like.   
Now some of my stories have Daenerys as the villain of the story. But in this story she is simply on the other side. She comes into conflict with the main characters but I do not think she is evil. In this AU she doesn't go crazy and full on Mad Queen.   
And to be clear, I will be updating the tags to reflect this, the Jon/Sansa and Sansa/Tormund is past. The main pairing for Sansa is with William, my OC, and Jon/Daenerys. that being said just because the relationships are past doesn't mean they are not important.   
Now this is a part of a series. I encourage you to read the other stories, which are all one shots, to gain background and insights. This story will not feature more than one or two flashbacks. It will focus on the present.   
Also as mentioned from the first chapter people have mentioned Sansa being perfect, etc. it is meant to seem so. It was written from the POV from her son. Many children revere their parents and well into adulthood think they can do no wrong. Or even gloss over the bad things because of the love they bear for their parents.   
Sansa is not a perfect character in this story. She did bad things without regret. Things her children do not know of. In the oneshots you will see her descent and journey to that point.   
Above all this story is less about the pairings and more about the relationships and choices the characters make. You may not agree with it and that is fine. I simply ask you be respectful when stating your opinion. And if it's not your cup of tea maybe this is not the story for you.   
At some point I will be making a family tree that I will update as the story moves along to avoid spoiling it all.   
Now on to the story! And I know some things may not make sense right now. But don't worry it will make sense.....eventually!!!!  
Cheers!

Edric Stark breathes in the cold air and feel the burn in his lungs. Winter has been over for some time but even now he sometimes misses the heat of Essos. As the former Commander of th Company of the Rose he is no stranger to war. He is an old man but he is good at killing. They have been in Winterfell for twenty years and he knows this is his home. But now he wonders what the cost for coming home will be. 

His son William is the lover and adviser and devoted to Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell. She has given him a daughter of blood and two sons by choice and love. Five grandchildren. And the fifth is about to descend the entire realm into chaos. Born with silver hair and purple eyes Theon Stark is almost a moon old. He is a third son but is now the most important pi ce of thand puzzle. The reason that reveals Robb Stark's disdain for the Black Dragon and avoids the South lik the plague. The cold relations between Sansa and Jon. 

He has surmised that Jon did not know of th child. And he wonders why led to the conception and th reason the Lady of Winterfell never told a soul. But they are not his reasons to tell. He must occupy himself with the present. The lords have all arrived and Edric knows Sansa is about to tell them the truth at the gathering tonight. And the implications of such a revelation. 

In the south Daenerys Targaryen has suffered countless miscarriages and stillbirths. Her only heir is an eighteen year old boy named Aemon. A sickly boy who inspires no loyalty and can barely control a dragon, let alone ride one. Jon Snow, known as Aegon Targaryen, has never taken another wife or lover. 

Robb Stark on the other had has proven himself in battle. He helped put down the rebellion almost five years prior. He is strong, hair three sons, and is best friends with some of the heirs to the South. Lucian Lannister. Davos Arryn. Orys Baratheon. All are related to him by blood or friendship. If he wanted the crown or be named heir all would back him. 

But Robb has no such desire. His blood calls him North. And for his years fostering in the South have left him with a bad taste for politics and the games. The boy who call him Grandfather has no want for the iron throne. But the Iron Throne may have a want for him. Or for the Theon. And he knows that is the one thing Sansa Stark will never abide. 

The woman responsible for the demise Cersei Lannister, who slit her throat and watch the blood pool from her body, who poisoned the entire Lannister household without mercy. No she would never let Daenerys Targaryen get her hands on her son or grandchild. 

He rubs his eyes and turns when he hears his name. Qyburn is calling his name. The Lady of Winterfell is ready for them all. And Edric knows which side he will fall on. His respect for Jon Snow and his desire for peace after a lifetime of war will have to fall to the wayside if it comes down to it. His love for his son and the grandchildren he has gained will always outweighs everything else. 

So he takes another deep breath and goes down to the hall. And with his hand on the pommel of his sword he readies himself. Change is on the horizon. And maybe war. Whatever it is he will be prepared. He can't afford to be anything else. 


	3. Sarra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know the words for House Manderly so I just decided to make my own. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sarra is one of my favorite POV so far. Up next will be Bran or Harlon. I can't decide yet so let me know which one you want! Cheers!

Sarra Manderly is a daughter of the North. She may worship the Seven and be skilled in the lady arts as any woman of the South but she has the North running through her veins. She is of House Manderly. She is of the sea. When one comes of age in House Manderly they are tossed into the sea. Into the frozen and powerful sea from a boat a league out. And then one must swim to shore. If one is to succeed they must be a smart and strong swimmer. They must read the wind and the tides and the water. If they make it to the shore the honor is theirs. If they can learn to adapt and learn they can survive anything. And if they fail it will hang over their heads. Sarra was tossed into the sea by her father without mercy when she was only four years old. She almost drowned more times than she can count. But she learned to tread water and to embrace the cold. 

Her father has always taught her to embrace their house words. Lest We Forget. Always remember. Always be on guard. Always be loyal. Do not be afraid to tread water. And if the waves are too strong take a deep breath and swim down into the depths to find another way. Her father is long dead and her brother now rules. But here lessons have always guided her hand.

Sarra loves Robb. He is fierce and loyal and gentle with her. But she loves her children more. Ned. Liam. And Theon. For her sons she would skin a dragon and burn down a city. And now she is nursing her son with his silver hair and purple eyes. Her son who sheds light on so much but also raises so many more questions. Her son who shows that Robb is the heir to not only the North but the South. 

Sarra watches and he suckles and gently brushes his downy hair and inhales the scent all newborns have. Sara has always nursed her children and she will continue to for however many more she has. Her children will only know her. It is something that many noblewomen even here in the North do not do unless times are desperate. Sarra does it out of pride and love. 

The chair rocks as Theon switches to the other breast. Movement out of her eye makes her look up to see her husband watching them. Her blue eyed husband. His eyes soften when they see her. He walks to stand by her side. He then crouches in front of her. And her husband whose hands have killed countless men and will take countless more grasp her free hand. He kisses her palm and then her wrist where her pulse beats. She cups his cheek and he leans into it. 

And as her son nurses and her husband kneels with his head in her lap she gently brushes her hand through his curls. It is something her husbands and sons all enjoy. It calms them down and centers them. As she does this Sarra remembers. Remembers that now she must not allow her distrust and grudge against her mother in law stand in the way of their common goal. War will come knocking soon. Dragons will come. It is not a matter of if but when. 

Sarra finishes feeding hers on and her husband speaks. "Mother is about to speak to the lords. I came to get you wife. I want your by my side." And this honest statement makes her softly smile. 

"Of course husband. There is no where else I would rather be." And even though the hard times are coming she means it. And together they will shoot scorpions at any dragons that come over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been brought to my attention I owe you guys some one shots to help better explain the back story to all of this. None it will be linear but instead be random. So I was thinking of posting about Sansa and Tormund and the conception of Harlon. Or how Robb, Sarra, Harlon, and a spear wife named Ilsa are forever connected. Or third choice a tale of Sansa and young Robb in King's Landing during their time spent there as the "guests" of cersei. Let me know in the comments if the ideas sound appealing or dumb. Who knows maybe I'll go with another twisted tale instead!


End file.
